A check valve is designed to open under certain pressure conditions, and close under others. Check valves are often used in tubing strings for applications such as drilling, fishing, and completing bottom hole assemblies to prevent hydrocarbons or unwanted fluids from flowing back up the tubing string. Examples of these types of valves are models “FC”, “F”, “GC” and “G” drill pipe float valves produced by Bakerline of San Antonio, Tex. A disadvantage with these check valves is that they limit flow through them for a given pressure. Under some circumstances, this could result in a downhole motor stalling.